Nuevo Mundo
by Mariasa
Summary: Au Humano. 1770/1789 Arthur Kirkland es un joven y escéptico muchacho que deja todo en su hogar al otro lado del mundo, Londres, para embarcarse en la aventura de descubrir el Nuevo Mundo. Lo que no podía llegar a imanar era lo que le esperaba al otro lado del mar… USUK/UKUS. Lemmon más adelante. Dedicado a Eievui Shi
1. Capítulo1

**Nombre:** Nuevo Mundo

**Autora:** Mariasa

**Paring:** Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland (Usuk/Ukus)

**Disclamer:** Au Humano. 1770/1789 Arthur Kirkland es un joven y escéptico muchacho que deja todo en su hogar al otro lado del mundo, Londres, para embarcarse en la aventura de descubrir el Nuevo Mundo. Lo que no podía llegar a imanar era lo que le esperaba al otro lado del mar…

**Advertencia:** Cambio ligero de nombres a los personajes. Alfred pasa a tener otro nombre –[Che Tan'Zhi] - . Mucha desesperación para que los personajes puedan llegar a entenderse y comunicarse… Paciencia.

También cabe comunicar que hay varios cambios, en algunos nombres de tribus indígenas y en sus primeros contactos con los colonos ingleses, para que pudiera hacerse todo como en la mente alocada de la autora... A medida que vayan habiendo estos cambios, iré señalizándolos, para aquellos a los que la historia les interese (:

**Dedicado:** a Eievui Shi. Por que te amo, nena. Gracias por implicarte tantísimo en todo lo referente al fic (:

* * *

_Nuevo Mundo: Capítulo I_

* * *

_**Londres, Octubre 1787**_

"_No podía aguantar los días como aquellos. Secos. Cálidos. Con una fragante brisa veraniega… Tan poco habituales en la monotonía gris y fría que me envolvía en Londres. _

_Y aquello solamente me hería, profundamente. Necesitaba de aquella soledad monocromática en la que se había convertido mi vida. El color, la luz, el sol… Solamente me recordaban a Él y aquello no era más que traer malos recuerdos y dolor a una existencia ya vacía… que no podía asimilar más"_

_. . ._

_**Años atrás**…** 1725**_

Como cada día que pasaba en aquel barco, olvidaba todos los motivos que me habían empujado a cometer tal acto de majadería y embarcarme en aquella aventura, _¡Por todos los demonios, aquella no era vida para mi! _Me repetía una y otra vez, mirando por la barandilla de popa la fina línea del horizonte que separaba el cielo con el ancho océano que se abría en todas direcciones ante nosotros. Era hermoso, sobrecogedor… _¡Pero, demonios, quería llegar a tierra de una maldita vez!_

Llevábamos semanas en aquel navío, a la espera de tocar tierra pronto, pero a medida que pasaban los días, me desesperaba más y más. Salimos del puerto de Londres ansiosos, algunos incluso ilusionados. Tales eran las historias con las que nos habían estado alimentando durante años, tanto las de los españoles al otro lado del mar con sus grandes colonizaciones y sus reservar abundantes de oro y riquezas, como nuestros propios compatriotas que ya habían estado al otro lado del Océano. Hablaban de un mundo nuevo, cargado de belleza y riquezas por doquier. Un mundo como ni tan siquiera los soñadores podían llegar a imaginar…

— **Ya veremos que tan maravilloso es ese "Nuevo Mundo" **— Fue lo primero que farfulle escéptico cuando me aliste en el barco que me llevaría allí. No me consideraba un aventurero nato. Ni un hombre demasiado avaricioso. No quería fama, ni dinero, ni poder… Quizás simplemente me podía una abierta curiosidad por aquello que tenia fascinado a toda la población inglesa y comprobar si realmente era tan maravilloso como lo pintaban.

Pero aquel barco, su reducido tamaño, la escasez de agua, de comida a medida que pasaban los días, era desquiciante, _¡Yo era un simple comerciante! ¡Los barcos no estaban hechos para mí!_ A mis 25 años, no había conocido nada más que la ciudad en la que había nacido, y aquello era demasiado grande… Y con el paso de los días, mas me daba cuenta de que ese no era mi sitio —** Una semana más en este cascaron, y cometeré una locura… **— Farfullé, con el ceño fruncido de medio lado y mal humor. Lo que no esperaba era que escucharan mis declaraciones agresivas.

— **¡Eh, Arthur! ¿A que viene ese mal humor mañanero? **— Volví la vista, impertérrito, para luego suspirar, molesto. Como siempre, William rondaba a mí alrededor. Era un muchacho carismático y amable, casi de mi misma edad, que se había empeñado en que fuéramos amigos. Desesperante… —** ¡Hace un día despejado, el mar esta en calma y sopla una suave brisa! ¡No puedes recibir este regalo de la naturaleza con ese gesto, compañero!**

— **En primer lugar, recibiré el día como se me venga en gana, ¿Escuchaste? Y en segundo lugar, ¡No puedo comprender tu buen humor! **— Me encogí de hombros. Llevaba dos días casi en ayunas y aquello no ayudaba a que mi animo fuera a subir —** ¡Llevamos casi tres semanas en este condenado trasto! ¿No crees que tendríamos que haber visto ya, no sé, un atisbo de tierra a lo lejos? Me enferma esto…**

— **Eres demasiado impaciente **– Dictamino, sin parar de sonreír. Desquiciante—** ¡Si estuviera tan cerca, no seria una aventura! ¡Piensa en positivo, Kirkland!**

**- Aventura, aventura…** — No pude hacer más que negar con la cabeza. No sabia si estaba preparado para una gran aventura**… **—** Solamente quiero poder estirar las piernas en tierra firme –** Aclaré, mirando al cielo azul y brillante que teníamos sobre las cabezas, delicioso.

— **Vamos, no estamos tan mal… -** Me dedico una carcajada que me erizo el vello de la nuca. Aquel papanatas un día caería por la borda. Aun que fuera el único que se había dignado a hablarme mas de dos veces en aquella travesía, ya que no contaba con una facilidad nata para conectar con la gente. Francamente, ni conectar, ni gustar. Ni tan siquiera soportar. Era más sencillo decir que no me gustaba la mayor parte de las personas ni yo a ellos… Me daba igual, exactamente igual **– Oye Arthur, no te pregunte, ¿Por qué te embarcaste en esto? – **Alcé las cejas, a modo inquisitivo, _¿Realmente le importaba?_ **– Ya sabes, cada cual tiene una historia…**

— **Y dudo que te importe la mía… **— Mi tono de voz, seco y que no daba lugar a mas conversación fue demasiado duro. Me mordí los labios, mirando hacia otro lado **– Realmente no tengo nada emocionante que contar. Tampoco lo busco… Así que si esperas una historia increíble…**

— **Pero vamos, ¡Es el Nuevo Mundo! Ya sabes la cantidad de historias fantásticas que cuentan de allí, ¿Recuerdas las leyendas? Dicen que los españoles sacaron oro, montañas de oro de sus conquistas y colonias –** Los ojos le brillaban_, ¿Quizás era demasiado ambicioso? ¿O solo un soñador nato?_ – **Dicen que los nuestros están teniendo más problemas para ello… O que las zonas aún no están del todo explotadas, ¡No entiendo muy bien sobre aquello! ¡Pero creo que solo hay que buscar con más ambición!**

— **No me interesa el oro-** Era una verdad a medias. Me interesaba, pero no era mi objetivo. Y aquello pareció extrañarle sobremanera…

— **Debes de ser el único –** La sincera curiosidad de su rostro casi me hizo soltar una sonrisa, pero supe contenerme** – Ya sabes, todos quieren hacerse ricos aquí. Ya sea encontrando cargamentos de oro, o consiguiendo un trabajo apropiado –** Señalo a un grupo que trabajaban detrás suya, con la cara contraída en una pequeña sonrisa al hacerlo **– Y yo puede que esté entre ellos. Quiero conseguir una pequeña fortuna para mi futura mujer… ****—** Su rostro soñador se hizo aún mas expresivo, incluso un poco estúpido **— ****¡Quiero cubrirla de joyas, de riquezas! ¡Convertirla en una reina…!**

— **Conmovedor, pero aun sigo diciéndome a mi mismo si acaso pregunte en algún momento y no me di cuenta **— Le dedique una mueca sarcástica, pero de alguna manera, amigable. Negué lentamente, sin dejar de otear el horizonte, lanzando al final un débil suspiro **—**** Yo no digo que no quiera oro. Lo único que dije es que no lo voy buscando…**

— **¿Entonces, que vienes a buscar? Si dijiste que aventuras no, ni tampoco riqueza… ¿Gloria, acaso? ****—** Ahora el tono de burla era para él, lo cual me irrito. Era estúpido intentar conseguir gloria con algo como aquello… Hacia casi unos 100 años que los ingleses habían llegado a aquellas tierras como para descubrir algo nuevo con lo cual se le recordara….

— **No digas tonterías… ****—** Entrecerré los ojos, observando como el sol se movía lentamente por el cielo resplandeciente que se abría para nosotros. Deje que el viento agitara mi pelo sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Se sentía relajante a mi mal humor.

— **¿Romance, quizás? –** Ahora, de la burla, dejo escapar un débil silbido que hizo que mis pómulos enrojecieran con una rapidez asombrosa. Aquellos temas siempre me habían tocado nos nervios de una manera alarmante.

**-N-no…No digas tonterías –** Aclare mi garganta, mientras daba por zanjada la conversación. Romance. Amor. Que búsqueda mas absurda seria en un sitio como aquel, me repetía a mi mismo, observando como mi compañero se alejaba con una risa mal disimulada…

. . .

— _**¡Tierra a la vista!**_

Tierra. Tierra. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, ante la enorme extensión que se abría donde días atrás había estado el horizonte. Era enorme… colosal. Cómo… _¿Como podía existir algo tan gigantesco?_ Habíamos pasado una desesperante semana más navegando y empecé a pensar de que era una broma la llegada a aquel lugar que ahora teníamos delante…_ ¡Casi parecía mentira!_

Estaba absorto. Embobado mirando aquel "pequeño" trozo de tierra al cual nos acercábamos. Incluso cuando desembarcamos y nos recibieron nuestras compatriotas, mi cara de asombro no había disminuido. Aunque todos los que bajamos del barco estaban igual.

— **¡Bienvenidos seáis! –** Saludaron en general, mientras yo no hacia otra cosa que analizar nuestro alrededor, a la gente que había venido a por nosotros, y las mercancías que traíamos. Sentía como las manos me temblaban al estrecharla con los colonos del pequeño pueblo que, parecía, se habían reunido para recibirlos.

. . .

Nos toco dividirnos en grupos de cuatro personas para que los colonos que formaban en la pequeña aldea casi al lado del puerto pudieran acogernos. Compartía alojamiento con William, al cual parecía que no iba a quitarme de encima ni lejos de aquel navío, Eric y Julien, ambos callados y reservados. Un pequeño alivio…

Mr. Thomas Smith, el hombre encargado de alojarnos, era un viejo amable, que había llegado a aquellas tierras hacia ya demasiado tiempo. Amaba aquella tierra como a la vieja patria y se sentía ya parte de su nuevo hogar, como si fuera su lugar legitimo de nacimiento. Nos recibió amigablemente, justo a su esposa, invitándonos a sentirnos en casa, explicándonos un poco cual seria nuestro oficio allí. Deberíamos ayudarle en lo que nos pidiera, y a cambio nos ofrecerían alimento y alojamiento hasta que saliéramos lo suficientemente beneficiados de nuestro trabajo para poder vivir por nuestra cuenta y asentarnos allí o regresar a Gran bretaña. La tarde pasó, dando paso a la cena, la cual fue bastante tranquila hasta que llego a la parte de explicarnos sobre un pequeño grupo de indígenas…

— **¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo dijo? ¿I- Indígenas? –** Balbuceé, mirando al hombre, que reía animado ante mi reacción. Parecía que aquello para él era de lo mas normal, aun que yo me imaginara a una multitud de salvajes tratando de asesinarnos.

— **¡Vamos, hombre! ¡No seas infantil! –** Carcajeó, sacándome los colores. Quería empezar a despotricar, pero era la familia que me había acogido, y no quería ser descortés. Aun que se estuviera riendo de mi en mis narices**… ****—**** Son solo una pequeña tribu que vive en las inmediaciones. No nos crean problemas, nunca han querido saber demasiado de nosotros, la verdad. Al contrario que muchas otras, las cuales trabajan codo con codo con nosotros – **Aquello no me sonaba a verdad total, ¿Pero quien era yo para rebatirle? **– Si os internáis en el bosque… ****—** Nos señalo a los cuatro, que estábamos cada cual mas boquiabierto **– Seguramente os sintáis observados. Esos pequeños diablos se mueven demasiado bien. Pero como os dije, no tenéis que tener miedo. No os harán nada –** Rió, amable y afable, levantándose de la mesa y tras desearnos buenas noches, se retiro a sus habitaciones, dejándonos con un nudo en la garganta y unas miradas indiscretas de los unos hacia los otros, buscando quien estaba mas asustado en ese momento ante la idea de cruzarse con un indio en su camino como si tal cosa…

. . .

— **Eh, Arthur… ****—** Tenia pensado que William llevaba ya rato dormido, al igual que el resto, y me sorprendió, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacía su dirección, retirando los ojos de la ventana y la sombra gigantesca del bosque que se abría al lado de la casa. Tenia una vista única desde mi cama **—**** ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijo el viejo Smith? Sobre el bosque y los indígenas…**

— **No sé, ni siquiera pensé en ello…** **—** Mentira. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Había escuchado hablar sobre indígenas convertidos a su religión, gente dócil a la cual los colonos habían conseguido "domesticar" – estaban hablando de gente peligrosa a la cual necesitaba ser controlada - … Pero aquellos parecían ser una tribu que no estaban interesados en ellos. Salvaje…

— **¿No? Yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Oye, ¿Te imaginas toparte con alguno de ellos en el bosque, cuando lo atravesemos? –** Su voz, aun que apagada para no despertar a nuestros otros tres compañeros, estaba cargada de emoción.

— **Seguramente correría todo lo que pudiera –** Farfulle, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Eran salvajes, _¿no?_ Por mucho que Mr. Smith nos dijera lo contrario… William siguió contándome sus planes sobre que podría pasar si alguno de los indios se topara en nuestro camino en las excursiones que teníamos que hacer al interior del bosque, y yo solamente podía responderle con una sonrisa sarcástica. Iluso… Seguramente ni tan siquiera nos cruzáramos ni una sola vez con la tribu. Mejor para ellos…

. . .

— **¡Arthur! ¡ARTHUR! ****—** La voz de mis compañeros se perdía entre los troncos gruesos de los árboles. Parecían preocupados, quizás con una nota de desesperación. Perfecto. Maravilloso. Escuchaba sus voces, pero era incapaz de encontrarlos. Por mucho que chillara, _¿Qué clase de bosque laberíntico era aquel? _No habíamos pasado ni un solo día en aquel lugar, y yo ya me había perdido en una cosa tan simple como buscar árboles para talar y conseguir leña. Todo era culpa de la vegetación _¡Maldita sea!_ Me había quedado absorto con flores y plantas preciosas, sin precedentes a nada que conociera en Londres y cuando quise darme cuenta, no sabia donde estaban ellos.

— **Mierda. Mierda. Mierda ****—** Farfullaba a cada paso, _¡Aquello no podía ser así! _En algún momento tendría que encontrar la salida…_ ¿O no? _Buscaba a mí alrededor algún atisbo de claridad entre las frondosas y verdaceas copas de los árboles, pero aquello no acababa nunca **- ¡Mierda! ¿Me tocara morirme aquí? –** Escupí, cuando deje de escuchar la voz de William, Eric y Julien **- ¡Demonios!**

_¿Por qué tenia que pasarme aquello a mi? ¿Tan estúpido era?_ Enrojecí solo de pensarlo, comenzando a caminar con aire furioso, _¡Solo estaba perdido! ¡Aquel puñetero bosque no podía ser tan difícil de sortear! _Me repetía a mi mismo, dando casi vueltas por el mismo claro de árboles durante un rato antes de empezar a desesperar… Y aquella sensación, como había apuntado Smith la noche anterior de sentirse observado, no mejoraba las cosas. Aquello no podía acabar bien…

— **Esto es verdaderamente absurdo. Arthur, mantén la cabeza calmada… ****—** Me pedí a mi mismo, sin cesar de andar, cerrando los ojos un instante para relajarme. Mala idea. Por que al volver a abrirlos sufrí un paro cardiaco al encontrarme con una figura medio escondida en las sombras de los árboles, justo delante de mí. Chille, cayendo de bruces al suelo, maldiciendo mi mala suerte ante el dolor de la caía, cerrando los ojos involuntariamente.

— **No puede ser… ****—** Farfulle, sabiendo que tenia que haber salido corriendo. Y en vez de eso estaba sentado en el suelo y medio magullado. Esplendido Kirkland, me dije a mi mismo, abriendo los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarme con un ejército salvaje y sanguinario. Nunca pensé, en mi corta vida, que lo que iba a aparecerse delante de mi era un joven rostro, quizás demasiado cerca, con expresión curiosa, y los ojos mas azules que había visto. Quise gritar, pero lo único que pude hacer fue enrojecer y quedarme allí, prendado de aquella mirada que parecía atravesarme por completo.

* * *

dlkjaskdjfdfd Y yo estoy aquí. En vez de actualizar mis otros fics, creo historias nuevas... ¡Pero no pude resistirme! Llevo una temporada sin poder sacarme a Alfred vestido de indio de la cabeza y... Comenzó casi a escribirse solo x3

Espero que les gusté, que sepan tener paciencia y que disfruten con esto (:

Espero Reviews diciéndome lo lindo que pueden imaginarse a Al indigena *O* ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo2

**Notas:** Conseguí ponerle banda sonora al fic gracias a **Eievui Shi**, _**"What hurts the most" **_**de Rascal Flatts**. Gracias por pensar en mi fic al escuchar la canción, por recomendármela cuando estaba escribiéndolo y ¡Por todo! (: Te adoro y bien lo sabes.

**Advertencia: **No desesperen. De veras. La actitud de Che Tan´Zhi (Al) y Arthur, puede llegar a exasperar. Pero no lo hagan…

* * *

_ Nuevo Mundo: Capítulo II_

* * *

_**Londres, Abril 1784**_

_···Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin´with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken..._

"Y así mismo, solamente podía pararme. Y pensar. Reflexionar. Y, finalmente, caer en una profunda desesperación de la que no podía escapar aun que quisiera… Aun que pasaran miles de años, jamás podría borrar la pena de mi corazón"

. . .

_**1725…**_

Tragué saliva. Repetidas veces. Quería gritar, chillar… Pedir auxilio. Pero las palabras estaban muertas en mi garganta ante la visión de aquel par de enromes y curiosas pupilas, de un profundo y claro azul cielo que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de mi cara, _¿P-por qué?_ Abrí la boca, sin emitir tan siquiera sonido alguno, haciendo lo único que se me ocurrió: Echarme hacia atrás, tratando de huir y recuperar mi espacio personal.

Tembloroso, retrocedí ayudándome de las manos, aún sentado y sin poder parar de mirar aquel rostro liviano. Me di cuenta de que el muchacho que tenia delante ni se inmuto cuando trate de escapar, su mayor gesto fue ladear la cabeza, como si no comprendiera mis gestos… Pero aquellos pensamientos se me nublaron cuando sentí un árbol en la espalda. Estaba atrapado **– Mierda… **— Farfullé, volviendo la vista hacia la corteza de la centenaria planta y, antes de que pudiera volver a mirarme, tenia al joven de nuevo encima, observándome, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Como si me estuviera analizando mas afondo.

— **Que… ¿Qué mierdas estas mirando? –** Inquirí, sintiéndome mas amenazado por su mirada analizarte que por el hecho de que fuera un indígena, seguramente de la tribu que nos habían mencionado, y estuviera completamente desarmado. Suerte la mía. El joven se retiro de mi rostro, alzando las cejas en lo que casi pude intuir como un gesto divertido. Era alto, pero las suaves facciones de su rostro podían indicar que tendría unos 17 o 18 años, a lo sumo. De piel bronceada y casi dorada, aparte de los bellos ojos azules con los que me había impresionado en primer lugar, también lucia una larga y desordenada cabellera rubia oscura y diversos tatuajes en su desnuda y tonificada piel. Jamás había visto nada igual. El muchacho soltó una risa, lo cual me puso más de los nervios —** ¿De que te estas riendo, estúpido salvaje? **—Escupí sintiéndome intimidado, sabiendo que aquello solo podía ir a peor.

Pero el muchacho solamente soltó una carcajada mas pronunciada, mientras me miraba sin decir palabra_, ¿Le acababa de insultar y no había reaccionado agresivamente?_ —** Tu… **— Trague saliva, alzando las cejas y tratando de reincorporarme, pero sin conseguirlo —** Tu no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad? **— Aventure, dando por confirmada mi sospecha al observar su media sonrisa y sus ojos, aun curiosos, sin dar muestras a que fuera a contestar. Solamente me devolvía la mirada, con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

Trague saliva, aquello era demasiado extraño. El indígena no paraba de aproximarse, mirarme cerca. Demasiado cerca… Acaso…_ ¿Acaso en aquel maldito bosque no conocían el __"espacio personal"__?_ **– Oye… No… -** Intente apartarle, con un gesto que pretendí que fuera firme, pero de repente me di cuenta de cómo me temblaban las manos, _¿A que venia aquel nerviosismo?_ Solo era uno. No podía hacerme daño, _¿Cierto?_ Claro que no…

Pero antes de que pudiera plantearme de la supuesta agresividad del muchacho, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre mi brazo, acariciándome la tela de la camisa con cuidado **-¡Es-espera…! –** Enrojecí al instante ante sus toques furtivos, pero el parecía casi sorprendido por el rocé de la prenda. Aun que me sentía azorado y ligeramente molesto, le deje hacer. Por que no quería molestarlo y el simplemente estaba tocando por el tacto suave que tenia la camisa. Aguanta Arthur, me decía a mi mismo, tratando de relajarme, pero sintiendo que era imposible cuando, con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro, deslizo sus dedos por mi pantalón.

Abrí los ojos, temblando cuando sentí como, con lentitud, acariciaba por la zona de mis muslos, subiendo las manos **– Eh… no… mierda, n-no toques ahí… - **El muchacho no parecía comprender, así que aparte su mano suave, pero firme. Aquello era demasiado para su falta de espacio… Respiré, intentando recuperar la normalidad en las pulsaciones, que se habían disparado con aquel simple gesto del sonriente y dorado joven que tenía delante de mí.

Fruncí la boca, tratando de parecer molesto, pero simplemente su cara no me lo permitía

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía una mirada adorable, analizante. Suspire. No sabia que decir, no tenia nada que ver con la agresiva y aterradora imagen que había formado en mi mente sobre los habitantes de aquellos bosques durante la noche interior y de las pocas historias que me contaron mientras estaba en Londres. Era completamente contrario… El muchacho chaqueo la lengua, con gesto nervioso, mientras farfullaba algo en una lengua que no podía alcanzar a entender, pero parecía algo enfadado _¿Mi gesto le había molestado? ¿Y si se había sentido ofendido…? _Aun que sus manos rozándome por encima de la ropa me puso los pelos de punta… De haber sido otro, ya estaría muerto.

― **¿Cómo te llamas? ― **Inquirí, con tono confuso y completamente perdido en su retahíla de palabras, que sonaban roncas, bajas y con un tinte casi musical. No sabia para que lo intentaba, estaba más que claro que el muchacho no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole **― Estoy cada vez mas imbécil… ― **Negué con lentitud. _¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué de repente me entendería y me diría su nombre como si nada?_

El ojiazul, con otro chasquido, me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que lo mirara y encontrármelo mirándome, profundamente y sin parar de hablar en esa fascinante y caótica lengua suya. Suspire, dramáticamente. Aquello parecía que no iba a funcionar…

Después de varios segundos en un extraño silencio que nos había envuelto, el muchacho alzo la mano, golpeándose con fuerza el pecho, sonriéndome con una dulzura radiante.

― **Che Tan´Zhi ****―** Fue lo único que farfullo, volviendo a golpeándose, repetidamente.

― **¿Eh? ****―** Había escuchado una vez más salir una serie de sonidos de su boca, pero no podía comprenderle en absoluto. Aun que lo intentara. Simplemente podía mirarlo, sentado delante de mí, con rostro aniñado y amable que me obligaba a sentirme cómodo, aun que no pude hacer más que fruncir el entrecejo y sentirme confundido. Más confundido que en toda mi vida… **― ¿Che…Tan´Zhi? ― **Repetí sus palabras, a duras penas, mirándolo, con duda. Él asintió, animado, mientras soltaba algo parecido a un grito de jubilo y se señalaba de nuevo, repitiendo las mismas palabras _Acaso… ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? _

― **¿Che Tan'Zhi?** ― Repetí en voz baja, un poco más fuerte y confiado. Arthur, eres un completo absurdo, me dije a mi mismo, negando con la cabeza levemente... Aunque aquella era la única forma de hablar con él. O al menos, intentarlo… Él muchacho parecía animado, sin parar de asentir, con semblante feliz. Dibuje una media sonrisa, inclinándome hacia él **― Ar-thur ―** Vocalice alto y lento, apuntando mi pecho, enrojeciendo en el acto. Por Dios, me sentía como un autentico y completo idiota.

Alzo las cejas, abriendo la boca, con gesto confuso ante mis palabras, _¿No me habían entendido? _Quise intentarlo de nuevo, pero de repente, se le ilumino la cara, repitiendo mi nombre a su manera _"Arr-thurrr"_ . Aquella contestación del muchacho no hizo más que sacarme una carcajada. Era adorable, tenía un tono potente y aniñado en su voz al decir mi nombre, arrastrando demasiado las erres, lo cual me fascinó aún más

Él no paro de sonreír, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas **― Arthur ―** repetí con fluidez, mientras me apuntaba con una sonrisa minúscula en mis labios. Su mano se deslizo hasta tocar mi pecho con cuidado, volviendo a repetir mi nombre esta vez un poco más alto y claro, pero sin hacer un gran cambio. Y ahí se quedo, con los ojos cerrados en un feliz gesto y yo mirándolo. No hizo ademán de alejar esos dedos que tanteaban mi pecho, acariciándome la piel. Y yo tampoco hice ademán de apartarlo, quizás se ofendería…

Me había dado por vencido con él y aquella extraña manera que tenia de acercarse hasta llegar a juntar nuestros rostros para que quedaran a escasos centímetros sin ningún tipo de espacio personal, su manera de tocarme por encima de las telas con cuidado, pero sin pudor ni vergüenza y aquella voz que sonaba extraña y fascinante, aun que del todo incomprensible.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido. Me creaba demasiada curiosidad e inquietud, sentía la necesidad de entenderle… Me encandilaba mirarlo. Casi corriendo, se separo de mi, acercándose a un pequeño montículo de tierra y comenzando a dibujar pequeñas formas en el suelo, _¿Qué planeaba hacer?_ Sin darme cuenta, alce la vista, observando como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de ligeros tonos anaranjados. Nervioso, me mordí los labios, se hacia tarde. Muy, muy tarde **― ****Mierda…**

_¿Qué hacia perdiendo el tiempo con un indio, por muy encantador y adorable que pareciera?_ Tenia que salir de allí, regresar a la aldea… Pero aquella idea se escapo de mi mente cuando sentí su voz extraña llamándome una vez más, dándome cuenta de que me estaba mirando, ansioso. Clave mis ojos en los suyos y me sonrío con sinceridad, alzando una mano para que me acercara **― ****¿Qué pasa? ****― ** Inquirí mientras me aproximaba, mirando las extrañas palabras en el suelo que el joven había dibujado, pero a las que no encontraba ningún significado **― **** ¿Qué… Son? ****― ** Alce las cejas, frunciendo los labios, exprimiéndome la cabeza para comprenderlo. Pero no había visto algo más inteligible y confuso en mi vida...

Me miro, con el ceño fruncido con una ligera molestia, borrando de un plumazo lo que había escrito **― ****Eh…Eh… Calma ****― ** Casi solté una carcajada ante el puchero de niño pequeño que parecía estar apunto de hacer. Estaba agobiado, eso si que podía entenderlo. Sentí casi la necesidad, por su reacción, de alzar la mano y acariciar su cabeza para consolarle, como si de un infante se tratara, pero… Me dio cierto reparo, _¿También iba a cruzar yo las líneas de su espacio privado?_ No, de ninguna manera. Mientras tanto, él seguía concentrado en su tarea, en el suelo, cuando reconocí una forma conocida, pero… **― **** ¿Por qué dibujas una flor? ****― ** Balbuceé, confuso. No entendía que quería decirme…

Mi gesto y mi negacion con la cabeza parecieron exasperarlo aún más, haciéndolo enrojecer notablemente aun por encima de su piel morena. Barrió de nuevo el sueño, cruzándose de brazos y, ahora sin ninguna duda, molesto. Suspire, tratando de que no me venciera la ternura. Aquel muchacho era demasiado… lindo. _¡Oye, Arthur, tampoco exageres!_ Me pedí a mi mismo, negando con la cabeza. Era agradable… Lindo era una palabra demasiado fuerte. Suspirando, me senté a su lado, mirándolo de reojo **― **** ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ****― **Farfulle. Quería entenderle. Saber algo más de él que su nombre… _¡Maldición, le producía curiosidad aquel indio salido de la nada!_

El muchacho me señalo, con gesto exasperado, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, penetrándome, examinándome y dejándome indefenso durante unos instantes **― **** Arr- thurr ****― ** Repitió, bisbiseando mi nombre en voz baja, apuntándose a si mismo inmediatamente después **― **** Che Tan´Zhi… ****― ** Sonrío a duras penas y, acto seguido poso su mano en el árbol que tenia a unos centímetros, mirándome con ojos curiosos y, quizás, esperanzados. Me rasque la nuca, confuso.

― **¿El…árbol? ****― ** No estaba muy seguro de que decir. Ni de que quería decir el indio… Me acerque, dudoso, pensando en que necesitaba algún tipo de libreta donde apuntar sus palabras y tratar de comprenderlas… Analizarlo. No se me ocurría otra manera de entender a Che Tan´Zhi

Su gesto parecía triste, mientras que bajaba la mano. Quizás tenía tantas ganas como yo de comunicarse, pero estaba doblemente frustrado al no poder hacerlo. Note su gesto pensativo, mientras que con nerviosismo, volvia mi cabeza al cielo, nuevamente. Del tono naranja de hacia rato quedaba poco, y poco a poco se tenia de un azul oscuro, cubriendo con el manto de la noche aquel lugar.

― **Oye… ― **Comencé a decir, cuando de repente, algo corto mis palabras en seco, haciéndome bajar la cabeza y volver mi vista atrás, con el corazón en un puño.

― **¡ARTHUR! ¿¡Sigues vivo!? ― **La voz de mis compañeros sonó cerca, muy cerca. Acabando con aquel aire de intimidad y soledad que habíamos creado. Volví a mirar a Che Tan´Zhi, que se había levantado, observando con temor hacia todos lados, casi preparado para huir. Y una parte de mi quería gritarle que no se fuera, aun que fuera estúpido.

Continuara...

* * *

DAdkdajdjasdlaksd ¡Y hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que les gusten con el primer "contacto" de estos dos par de tórtolos.

¡Y muchísimas gracias a los Reviews! 3 Sois amor, y así solo me animáis a seguir escribiendo (;

¡Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente capitulo!

PD: Por cada review, un peluchito de Al indio para cada una 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Y especial gracias a "naho-chan-23" por todas sus canciones y recomendaciones para el fic _¡Escuche todas y cada una y son verdaderamente un estímulo y una ayuda!_ Y disculpen las tardanzas. Tengo ciertos problemas personales para continuarla, pero no piensen que lo dejare de lado ^^

**Capitulo dedicado:** Este capitulo tiene demasiadas dedicatorias, pero lo merecen.

A "naho-chan-23" por todas las canciones maravillosas que me propuso, y por un review hermoso que me escribió.

A "MyobiXHitachiin", aparte de por lectora de Usuk asidua, por tener tanto interés en esta historia y ser amor de niña.

A Isa, porque se que adora al pequeño "Che Tan´Zhi".

Y a _"Eivu Shy"_ más que nadie, por crear junto a mi esta hermosa historia y por tratar de dar un final feliz a algo que ya no tiene remedio. Te amo, idiota.

Gracias a todos (:

**Música:** "_Kimi no shira nai monogatari"_, de SuperCell

_Nuevo Mundo: Capítulo III_

_**Londres, Agosto 1783**_

…

"_Estar junto a ti bastaba…_

_Pero la realidad es lamentable._

_No dije nada. No pude decir nada… _

_Y nunca más podremos regresar a esos días de verano de brillantes estrellas…"_

* * *

"Agonizantes. Lentos. Tortuosos. Los días se tornaban largos, tediosos y, en ocasiones, fastidiosos al ser tan monotemáticos. Pero tratar de escapar era inútil. No podía pensar en nada más, y al mismo tiempo, pensar en ello era lo que me ocasionaba tanto mal. Mi premio y mi castigo. Mi infierno y mi paraíso. Él lo había sido todo… Y ahora, aquel todo lo consumía lentamente…"

* * *

**…**

_**1725**_…

...

— **Vete — **Carraspeé mientras un débil jadeo se escapo de mis labios, mirando con avidez el rostro preocupado del indígena. No quería que se fuera, no deseaba verlo irse, pero… **— ¡Vamos, vamos, largo! — **Empecé a mover las manos con fuerza, casi empujando su cuerpo, comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

Che Tan´Zhi masculló algo en voz baja, y por su tono pude darme cuenta de que estaba alarmado. Después de dedicarme una larga mirada, salio corriendo, perdiéndose en menos de un segundo entre la maleza, confundiéndose con el ambiente. Perdí el aire al no encontrar su cabellera rubia oscura en medio de la vegetación… Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

— **¡Arthur! — **La voz de William y cada vez estaba mas cerca y comencé a buscarlo, mientras notaba un sudor frío descendiéndome por la espalda.

— **¡Aquí! — **Chillé, topándome a los pocos segundos con la cara acongojada de Will, seguido de Julien, que se acercaron a mí rápidamente. Me froté las manos, nervioso, _¿El muchacho nos estaría mirando entre las sombras o se habría marchado ya lejos?_

— **¡Por dios! — **Jadearon los dos casi al unísono, respirando entrecortadamente **— ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? Llevamos horas buscándote, hombre… — **William se clavo en mis ojos unos segundos, antes de sonreír como un autentico idiota, haciéndome fruncir los labios **— ¡Menos mal que estas bien! La próxima vez que te pierdas, no te buscaremos… — **Se carcajearon ambos, mirándome con curiosidad. Les dedique una mirada intermitente a ambos, comenzando a caminar con la cabeza alta y los otros entrecerrados.

— **Estoy bien. Y no… ¡No me había perdido! — **Espeté, recibiendo mas risas de su parte, dándome ganas de asesinarlos. Trate de aumentar el ritmo de la caminata, sintiendo sus pasos a mis espaldas mientras bromeaban sobre mi nulo sentido de la orientación, y de que algo tenían que hacer para remediarlo. Pero apenas los escuchaba, solamente mire hacia atrás, clavando mis ojos en el pequeño claro donde hacia unos minutos atrás había estado con aquel enigmático y salvaje muchacho,_ ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? _Solamente podía recordar sus ojos, claros, azules… Hermosos. Y con ese recuerdo en la mente, pase la noche demasiado pensativo y, en la cena durante la cual me reprimieron mínimamente por mi perdida, me propuse a mi mismo de que tenia que volver a verlo. No sabía como… Pero tenia que volver a verlo…

Las luces se apagaron pronto, debido a que teníamos que madrugar y pronto el silencio se hizo eco en la casa. No se oía ni un alma en toda la vivienda, salvo el rasguear de mi pluma contra el papel. Aquello era de locos, pero los ojos de Che Tan´Zhi me estaban persiguiendo. Mi infancia había sido bastante solitaria y sin demasiadas amistades, debido a mi carácter, así que aprendí a desahogarme mediante el dibujo. Me relajaba, me calmaba y me hacia sentir bastante bien conmigo mismo. Plasmaba mis pensamientos, mis obsesiones, mis sueños… Y en aquel mismo momento, solamente podía tratar de retratar el rostro del indígena de memoria, sin logar captar del todo la curvatura de su mandíbula, ni la arqueación perfecta de sus cejas. Pero sus ojos… Eran exactos, conseguí grabarlos tan perfectamente nítidos como los tenia en la mente, atravesándome, _¡Un momento! ¿No me estaba obsesionando demasiado?_ Suspire, rindiéndome ante mis pensamientos…

Solo, en mi cama, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de mis compañeros, pensé en las mil maneras con las cuales podría volver a encontrarme con el indígena mientras guardaba mi cuaderno de dibujo con aquellos garabatos debajo de la cama…_ ¡Aquello era demasiado interesante!_ Quizás si volvía a aquel claro… El sueño me vencía, pero al cerrar los ojos, solamente podía verlo a él… Y con el brillo de sus ojos en la mente, finalmente, me deje mecer por los brazos de Morfeo

…

— **¡Arthur, despierta de una vez! — **La voz de William inundo la habitación, despertándome de golpe. Aún así, no me incorpore ni hice señas de haberle escuchado, simplemente me quede quieto, sintiendo como el estridente muchacho empezaba a tirar de las mantas **— ¿Qué demonios hacías ayer en vez de dormir? — **La risa se hizo presente en sus labios, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

— **Déjame en paz… — **Farfullé sin ganas, irritándome a cada nuevo tirón, _¡Hacia demasiado frío! _Y… _¡Estaba cansado, muy cansado!_ Había tratado por todos los medios descansar, dejar la mente en blanco y dormir, pero cuando cerraba los ojos solamente podía pensar en los ojos profundos y azules del muchacho del bosque…** — Will, lárgate, déjame dormir un poco más… — **Rogué en un ladrido, ovillándome. Solamente quería unas pocas horas más de sueño…

William soltó otra carcajada, despojándome de las sabanas por completo, haciéndome que le escupiera un _"Imbécil"_ mientras me incorporaba de manera abrupta en la cama. Me dolía demasiado la cabeza… **— ¡Tenemos que trabajar, holgazan! — **Cuando le dedique una mirada envenenada de odio, puso los brazos en jarra y trate de evitar una risa estúpida ante su reacción. Parecía una madre discutiendo con un infante… **— Vamos, levántese y vístase, alteza…**

Me queje de mala gana, haciendo crujir los dientes. Ya debía saber que tenía un despertar de perros, y aquello solamente se incrementaba al no haber descansado **— Esta bien, idiota. Ya voy, ¿De acuerdo? Sal, que tengo que vestirme — **Sonreí con pasividad, desdeñando con gesto impaciente por que se retirara, _¡No pensaría que iba a cambiarme con él delante!_

— **Esta bien señorita, le dejare para que pueda cambiarse — **Me guiño un ojo cómplice y yo creí ahogarme en rabia, intentando apuñalarlo con la mirada, completamente rojo por aquel comentario _¿¡Señorita!?... ¡Lo mataría! ¿A que venia aquel comentario tan sumamente estúpido?_

— **Cierra la boca — ** Escupí, agarrando la ropa de trabajo que nos habían cedido tan amablemente Mr. Smith y su señora. Dios, trabajar desde tan temprano debía considerarse prohibido…

El joven se dirigió a la puerta, mirándome de reojo un instante y luego suspirando **— Te espero en la entrada del bosque. Recuerda que tenemos que trabajar hoy allí todo el día… — **Y finalmente, después de recibir una afirmación de que estaría allí dentro de unos minutos, me dejo solo, con un poco de tranquilidad conmigo mismo y mis pensamientos, _¡Aun que aquello no era del todo posible! _Nada mas abandonar William la habitación todos los recuerdos de la noche y el día anterior resonaron en mi mente. No podía parar de pensar en Che Tan´Zhi… Tenía sus ojos azules clavados en la mente, al igual que su infantil y contagiosa sonrisa. Deslumbrante y… Me removí en mi lugar, mientras me calzaba lentamente los pantalones, con gesto pensativo. Antes de dejar de dibujar y conseguir dormir me había propuesto algo: Volver a verlo. No sabía nada de aquel salvaje de piel dorada y ojos claros, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella idea. Necesitaba saber más… Verlo, hablarle. Aun que el indio no entendiera ni una mísera palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo… Estas fatal Arthur, me repetía mientras seguía vistiéndome. Complementa chalado.

Pero tan solo… Tan solo tenía que volver a aquel claro del bosque. En el mismo lugar y tal, solo tal vez, volvería a encontrarse con el muchacho. Con aquella mínima esperanza, salí apresuradamente de la habitación, dirigiéndome hacia donde William me había indicado y en efecto, me esperaba **— ¡Arthur! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? — **Rió el joven, al verme llegar con gesto pensativo y, de lo más seguro, penoso. No me había dado tiempo de mirarme en ningún espejo, pero estaba convencido que presentaba un aspecto horrible, ojeras incluidas **— Si estas preocupado por el tema de entrar en el bosque, siempre puede sustituirte alguien y tú quedarte en el pueblo…**

—**Estoy perfectamente… — **Gruñí ya por enésima vez desde que habían propuesto lo mismo desde la cena de la noche anterior. Todos me creían completamente asustado, cuando la realidad es que más bien estaba ansioso por volver. Y también preocupado por no saber hallar el sitio exacto. Nada más internarme con mis compañeros volví a darme cuenta de lo confuso que era toda aquella maleza. Todo parecía igual por todas partes, pero aquello no me desanimo… **— ¿Dónde…? — **Nervioso, comencé a moverme lejos de ellos, buscando con la mirada algo que me sonara familiar, o quizás parecido al lugar donde lo hallé... Pero la maleza era demasiado similar… Escuchaba la voz de William preguntándome algo a lo lejos, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado como para escucharlo. Mierda_, ¿Dónde estaba aquel…?_ Mi cerebro estaba alterado, no conseguía hallar el punto por más que lo buscara, aunque el claro que tenia a mi derecha era ciertamente familiar…

_¿Acaso no era aquel el árbol que le había señalado el pequeño indio en el intento fallido de entenderse?_ No, era igual a los cientos de otros que habían a su alrededor. ¿O no? Parecía mas curvado… _¿O solo me lo estaba imaginando? ¡Mierda, Arthur, concéntrate!_ Solo podía chillarme mentalmente a mi mismo. Desvíe la mirada, casi con ansiedad a la maleza, desilusionado. Aquel claro podía o no podía ser… Todo parecía tan igual…

— **¿Arr-thurr? — **El viento pareció susurrar mi nombre y, con el corazón en un puño, me gire hacia donde habían salido aquellas rudas y, al mismo tiempo, adorables palabras y me tope con dos brillantes zafiros reluciendo entre la maleza, acompañados de aquella cara casi infantil que me había propuesto buscar.

— **Eres tú — **Casi pude notar mi rostro iluminarse, mientras farfullaba con alegría y me acercaba un poco. Che Tan´Zhi se incorporo un poco más, sin perder aquel increíblemente entrañable rubor de las mejillas ni su sonrisa deslumbrante. Mascullo algo en su lenguaje, incomprensible pero reconfortante al mismo tiempo, simplemente por su tono amigable y pacifico. Sonreí aun más sin poder evitarlo. Su lengua, aunque extraña, me tenía cautivado. Ladeé la cabeza, con amabilidad, y el siguió sonriendo hasta que de repente las voces de mis compañeros volvieron a inundar el ambiente **— Mierda… — **Farfullé, mirando hacia atrás unos instantes, para después volver mi vista hacia el joven indio. Volvía a presentar la misma cara de susto que la tarde anterior, con el cuerpo tenso como si fuera a huir de nuevo, _¿Se habría puesto igual antes de presentarse ante él? _Tan tenso y nervioso… **— Vamos… — **No sabia nada de aquella maleza, no conocía el terreno, no tenia ni idea de adonde ir. Pero simplemente agarre una de sus manos, sintiendo sus dedos asustados y temblorosos y tire de su cuerpo, en dirección contraria a la que sabía que estaban mis compañeros. Lejos de allí… Che Tan´Zhi se quejaba a mis espaldas mientras me abría paso entre la maleza, escapando de las voces ajenas.

No sabía exactamente que hacia tirando de aquel muchacho en dirección a lo más profundo del bosque. Solo sabía que quería saber más de él, y no quería que William ni nadie más me molestara…

_To be continued…_

* * *

I´m sorry… :( Es cortísimo, lo sé... ¡Pero es que si seguía con toda la idea, el capitulo se me iba a unas 13 paginas y me parecía muy excesivo... Así que lo que haré sera hacer el siguiente un poco mas larguito, y los recompenso ^/^ Ademas, les tengo la sorpresa de que los dibujos que vayan explicandose en la historia hechos por Arthur, los iré haciendo yo mismo, subiéndolos a mi DA *^* Los garabatos de Alfred de los que habla los subire con el siguiente capitulo y así cada vez que se hable de algún dibujo en concreto -Si, Spoiler de que habrá más dibujos-

Y espero que sepan ser pacientes. Este fic es idea mía original, pero ha ido desarrollandose a partir de dos personas, y tengo que hablar con la segunda cabeza pensante para un par de cosas ^/^ ¡Gracias!

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima!


End file.
